A favour
by Lispet
Summary: Short Russia/fem!America drabble that I, believe it or not, write for a random on omegle. Not my best work, but it's not that bad. M for fellatio


This is a short Russia/fem!America that I wrote, believe it or not, for a random on Omegle. It was fun. We both got something out of it. Don't judge me. I was rushing a bit when I wrote this, so it's not my best, but considering the conditions, it's not too bad. I didn't think about it, and the other guy thought it was great, so who am I to judge?

* * *

><p>'Fuckin'... commie!' Allie frowned and twisted her head away, staring stubbornly at the window. 'I won't do it, I hope you know!' It was all a game to her. It always was. Because in the end, Ivan would always win, he'd always force her to submit, and that was half the fun.<p>

Ivan's mouth twisted up into a grin. 'But you will, sunflower...' His fingers twined in her blonde hair, pulling it free from its pigtail on one side. Reluctantly, Allie had to turn her head, or risk hair being pulled from its roots. 'Now, if you'd be so kind...'

'Fuck you.' She grumbled, allowing him to pressure her onto her knees. She could feel his violet eyes trained on her as she slowly pushed his long creamy coat aside, and then began on his belt.

'I will...' Ivan sniggered. Allie was so proud. She hated this, and he loved making her uncomfortable. So he loved this.

Her well-practiced fingers quickly resulted with his jeans on the floor, and Ivan's fingers tightened in her hair again. Satisfied that the large Russian was at least paying attention, she palmed the front of his boxers, smirking. He was so easy sometimes, but he could hold himself back so well at the same time. Then again, that was what she got for dating a psychotic sadist.

'Hurry up.' Ivan demanded, his other hand tugging at a haywire lock of hair that seemed to defy gravity. She swore and frowned, feeling herself grow moist. Why did Nantucket have to have such an effect on her? Ivan _knew_ it made her putty in his hands.

'Leave my hair alone, will you?' She snapped, jerking her head backwards. Ivan's hand refused to budge, and she was forced to lean forwards again. 'Fine... red bastard...'

She slipped her small hands beneath his boxers, satisfied that he was hard already, at the least. His hand jerked in her hair again. He was getting impatient. 'If you don't do something soon, I will...' he threatened, his voice no longer kiddy and high, but deeper and commanding. More fitting for one of his stature.

Allie narrowed her bright blue eyes and grinned up at him, lazily leaning forwards and running her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. Maybe she wanted him to do something. Maybe she was having fun... 'No teasing!' Ivan growled.

'What's the matter? Can't your commie ass handle a bit of teasing?' She chuckled, but drew his length into his mouth slowly. Just as slowly, she flicked at the hot flesh with her tongue.

She frowned when he held her head still and jerked his hips forwards. Ivan groaned when the back of her throat closed tightly around the head of his cock. For such a small girl, she could certainly take a lot. And dish as much out.

Allie hummed wordlessly around his length, her fingers dancing along whatever of him didn't fit in her mouth. She was quite good at this now, she didn't gag like she used to. She didn't have any issues with getting Ivan off. At all. She pulled back and sucked on the tip of his head, hoping that he'd get sick of it and...

She squeaked when he bucked forwards again, and again, and again. After a while, she relaxed into it and hummed around him. She liked it when he took control. He was too reliant on her for action most of the time, and she got a thrill out of being dominated. She dropped one of her hands from his hips and reached down, hiking her skirt up so she could at least get something out of it at least.

As she toyed with herself, moaning in approval around Ivan's cock, Ivan opened his eyes and smiled at the sight below him. 'You're such a slut, Allie...' He murmured, stroking her hair. 'Look at yourself... all wet. You'll ruin my carpet.'

Allie yanked herself free. 'Like you care.' She found time to say these three words before he forced her mouth back onto his cock.

Ivan had to admit. She certainly was talented. He took pride in knowing that he had broken her. Had her taken from the start. One only needed a firm hand with her.

He closed his eyes again and reveled in the feeling of the small pink tongue dancing on the head of his cock, and the feeling of her sucking on the flesh. He was close... Allie grimaced and spluttered when Ivan came in her mouth. Of all the things!

Ivan groaned and pulled back, quickly grasping her cheeks to keep her mouth open, and her head tilted back. Carefully, she stood up. 'You'll spill it if you're not careful.'

And this is what Allie meant by he had _control_. Fuck him. What guy can still talk after a blowjob like that?

Allie stuck her tongue out at him, some of his seed dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. She closed her mouth and swallowed quickly, trying not to think about it. 'Fuck you.' She repeated.

Ivan just chuckled and patted her head. 'You missed a bit.'

* * *

><p>Hup! Ta daa!~ What do you think? Actually, don't waste your time on reviewing. Waste your time on voting on my poll please. I can't choose which story to choose. Just clicky-click on the link to my profile at the top of the page, and the poll's there. Please vote on it. It's like, dead even at the moment, and I wanna get writing on something that's sexy, not depressing and violent.<p>

Please vote? For Alfred v

(o-o)  
>*le hugs from Alfred*<p> 


End file.
